In the past, there has been known a sample analyzer which aspirates a sample collected from a patient and contained in a sample container and analyzes the aspirated sample. In such a sample analyzer, when the volume of a sample contained in a sample container was insufficient for analysis, a problem occurred in that the analysis could not be performed in a normal manner or the analysis was stopped.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-115620 discloses a clinical autoanalyzer which calculates a specimen volume to be dispensed in a specimen container in advance and detects a specimen shortage before analyzing the specimen by comparing the specimen volume in the specimen container obtained by the height of the liquid surface of the specimen contained in the specimen container, the height of the specimen container and the kind of the specimen container with the specimen volume calculated in advance. This clinical autoanalyzer displays the specimen shortage on a display section to give a user a warning when the specimen shortage is detected.
However, in the clinical autoanalyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-115620, the user can recognize the specimen shortage by confirming the display of the display section, but it is necessary that the user performs a manual operation such as preparation of an additional specimen. Accordingly, a problem occurs in that user's time and effort is required.